The story of Jraxle
by Bugems Lorewind
Summary: The life of Jraxle.. a young rogue... (Please review so I atleast know somone read it)
1. Default Chapter

The Shipment  
Jack. Shepard  
  
You walk into an old bar, a mist floated along the ceiling and the floor seeming to be somewhat sticky. You scan the room seeing only a few parsons sitting about at the many tables, but one in particular catches your eye an old dark elf seated at the bar. Not wanting to drink alone you walks over and sit down next to the old elf. He glances over at you and monitions for the bartender to bring you a drink. "Thanks for drinking with me." He says as the bartender brings over your drink. You sit down next to him and pick up your drink. "Care to hear a story to help pass the time" he says smiling at you. You nod your head and as he begins you slowly sip at your drink. "Good I got a good one for you." He says smiling back and finishing his drink.  
  
We were a rowdy bunch of sell swords, close nit band of friends, a team brought together from all the ends of Miriea. Among our ranks were 2 dark elves, Juggernaght the Shadow Knight, Leibelec a Shadow Knight Like her brother, a wood elf Dapark The ranger, and of course me Jraxle a rogue by profession and Dark Elf by nature. We were normally hired by the richest of merchants to protect their cargo.  
  
Juggernaght was short for his age and wasn't the strongest of his kin, but in a pinch he could bring up a long dead warrior to help his cause, Useful thing to have around. Especially with his harm touch the ability to do massive damage to any living thing in an instant.  
  
We had just come from Burnt mountains, and now sat in our favorite pub in Commonport, awaiting our next job. When a rich wizard walked in tapping his fingers on an arrow stuck in his belt. The pub went quiet as the wizard walked over to the barkeep and sat down. They talked for a while, then the barkeep pointed to me, and the wizard walked over pulling a parchment from his pocket and dropping it on our table "I'm looking for an escort. Seems the militia won't give me the extra men I need. Bunch of rogues they are." He said sitting down in a chair at our table. Everyone at the table laughed and I snickered. He looked around shifting uneasily. "At ease friend, where are we headed? How much you paying? And what is the cargo?" I asked swiping the parchment and standing motioning for the door. The merchant pushed me back into my chair and pulled the arrow from his belt. "This is your cargo, these are magically heated arrows. Can go through any of the materials man could use to defend himself. You are headed to the Great Spires in North Badlands you will take it to the moon were you will meet my buyer. Your payment is three quivers full of these arrows for each of your group." He said walking towards the door "The parchment tells you where the departure point is and what time to be there." He finished walking out the door and disappearing into the crowd  
  
The rest of us sat for a moment and finished our ale then got up to leave. Dapark swiped the arrow as we were walking out the door. We wondered about town for a while before we arrived at an old run down shack we stepped inside and were meted by an old man.  
"Jraxle tis' good to see you again." He said patting me on the back. I smiled and took the pat and sat down in a chair near the rear wall. The rest of the band sat down along the walls and the old man followed me to the back.  
"We need a few supplies." I said tossing him the parchment "I need you to deliver 'The Dagger' to that place as well as the supplies we will need for a trek to Farport." I tossed him a bag of platinum coins. He nodded as he caught them and dropped them into one of his many pockets. I stood as well as my band and we left for the tavern. We needed our sleep that night we had a big day ahead of us.  
  
I awoke early the next morning at the noise of someone entering my room. I looked up and Dapark was standing over me with the arrow, still glowing, in his hand. I sat up and stared at him for a moment. "What is it boy? Out with it." I snapped, waving my hand in front of his face. He didn't blink and I just shook my head lying back down. Then he spoke and I jerked back up to a sitting position.  
"It is true." He said holding the arrow out as if it should answer my question.  
"What's true? Have you lost it? Hello, Dapark, Your brain home?" I yelled not understanding what he was getting at.  
"The arrow, it still glows." He said holding it up again then picked up his Mithril boot and handed it to me. It had a fairly large hole in it. The metal around it was bubbled and still glowed with a dark red hue. I shook my head and lay back down.  
"You and your arrows now get some sleep" I said lying back down. He quickly left my room and returned to his room. I stared at the wall trying to figure out how hot something would have to be to melt mithril, and what metal could be heated in such a way, and survive. Anyways I needed my sleep so I drifted off and quickly had found it.  
  
Dapark is a wood elf whose eyes could spot an Orc hiding in it's hollow about 40 paces away, and combined with his bow he could place an arrow between the Orcs eyes. Nuts about arrows and bows and such, but is also dangerous in close combat.  
  
I had gotten little sleep when I was awoken again. Leibelec was standing at the door holding a bread roll in one hand and a glass have filled with some murky liquid. I stood from my bed Put on my armor and followed her out the door and down into the common room of the tavern. Our table was covered in some of the finest food I had ever seen. Everyone was there. I sat at the table across from Jugger as he nodded to me and Leibelec sat down next to him.  
  
The pub was clean by the standards of Miriea, the parsons rarely fought and the ale never ran out. The bar was off in the corner and the tables were scattered about the room. Our table was in the back corner well away from the door.  
  
Leibelec was just like her brother in every way she was only a few years older and about a foot taller then him. She wasn't well bit but her strength is greater then it works. She too has the ability to summon an undead warrior as well as the harm touch. Neither her nor her brother was the ones you would want on your side.  
"Good eating for such a small tavern isn't it?" Leibelec said taking a bite out of a roasted rat leg. I nodded to her and looked around the tavern  
"Who's paying for it?" I asked honestly and checked to make sure they hadn't swiped my coin purse again. It still hung from my belt, were it always was.  
"That wizard came back telling us we shouldn't have to eat poorly the day we were to be working for him." Jugger said taking a swig of his ale and finishing his bread roll. I looked about the table and noticed someone else was gone.  
"Where's Dapark?" I asked standing to my feet and turning about to better view the tavern. As if on cue Dapark limped out of an alcove by the door and hobbled over to me grinning as he patted me on the back. "It's time to be going good friend," he said turning for the door and hobbling along. I looked at his foot wondering why he was hobbling and noticed he had it bandaged in one of his old shirts. I looked about the gathering for an explanation. "The arrow, He dropped it on his foot last night it bur." Leibelec began but I cut her off ".I know it burnt through his mithril boot is he all right?" I interjected "don't need someone who can't walk holding us back," the table laughed again and we followed him out the door.  
  
About an hour latter we were outside Commonport standing next to the merchants' caravan, it consisted of 3 wagons drawn by skeletal horses, and 12 armed guards. All of which were of the Commonport Militia. The merchant sat atop the first wagon talking to the captain of the guard. They nodded and bickered clearly trying to work out the price for the men. I shook my head and approached them. As I did the guard seemed to shift uneasily and this only made my grin grow. "We are here kind wizard. Thank you for the wonderful food this morning. Was well. eaten." I said trying to make them both cheer up some. The merchant flashed me a smile. "Now if you don't mind we would like to get this underway." "That we will as soon as the rest arrive" The wizard answered, and I turned an icy glare on him. "I hired a small band as well as your own." He answered my unasked question. I looked towards the gates of the city just as a small band of mercenaries came running around the corning. In a few seconds they were standing among us. The merchant laughed as he finished the business with the guard and walked off. The other band looked us over cringing at the sight of dark elves. I grinned and approached the leader of the band extending my hand to her. "I am Jraxle, the leader of this band." I said as she took my hand and shook it. Her grip was that of strength and it took all my willpower not to pull away "I am Celebiel; the short one are is Hsabcm..." She said pointing to a dwarfs standing near the back. ".And the wood elf over there is Cairenna." The elf just nodded and went back to staring off into the distance "Well I guess you want to know mine." I said pointing towards my group. "We have Juggernaght; we call him Jugger, Leibelec, his sister." the two stood bowed then sat back down continuing their conversation. ".The Elf Dapark." I pointed to the elf that was tending his foot. The wizard said his goodbyes as the caravan started off. The wagons were to big to fit through the pass farther down. So we would have to go the long way. We worked out our formations before we even reached the common lands my band was leading while the guards marched along the sides and Celebiel groups took up the rear. Dapark sat on the lead wagon scanning the forest picking off any Orcs who stuck their heads out from the stones. The commons were like a large forest with rolling hills and Inns thrown all about. The main path would take us to the Plagued forest but that wasn't were we wanted to go.  
  
Once we were out of the common lands we moved on into the desert of Ro it was tough going with the blowing sands and we had to stop moving completely at times to wait for the sand to stop. By the end of the day we had set up a small camp near an oasis. We sat around a fire Dapark had gotten started and chatted. "It's the Oasis of Marr." One of the guards said taking a swig of his ale. "Deadly place this is should have asked for more money." I shook my head and decided to do a patrol about the camp. I was just staring off into the distance when someone put a sword to my throat. I swallowed and the sword drew a small line of blood across my neck. "You even touch any of my mercenaries and I'll kill you blue boy," The women said grabbing my hair and pulling my head back and exposing my neck. I smiled and spun out of it and taking her arm around her back and locking it in place. "So I'm a blue boy huh?" I asked jokingly. She brought her foot up and I blocked it before it contacted "Not bad but you need to be faster." I said smiling. She broke lose of my grip and spun about-facing me with an evil glare locked on me. Her delicate features locked in such a glare it seemed unnatural. Her blonde hair whipping about her face and her sword rose up in front of her aggressively. "See you in the camp" I laughed walking back into the camp and curling up in my sleeping tent.  
  
The next morning we were up as soon as the sun came up and we headed out. The whole time whispers were being passed about behind us. I glanced up at Dapark and he nodded back. " They're talking about you. One of them thinks you're a jerk. One is attacked to you and the dwarf thinks you're an odd sort." He side out the corner of his mouth. I nodded back and continued along our way. Soon we were out of the desert and were standing on the edge of the swamp. "Dismiss the horses and remove the wheels we'll be carrying the wagons across." The head guard said as he unlatched the horses from the reigns. The swamp stank like troll. The only being I cared very little for and never wanted to meet in person. The guard positioned Dapark and Cairenna atop the wagons as the rest of us took a wheel from the wagon and strapped them on. We all took hold of a post and lifted all at once. I was on the last wagon standing next to Jugger Leibelec was standing next to Hsabcm who stood on the outside. We were but a few strides into the swamp when Celebiel dropped her peg and jumped up screaming about something slithering across her foot. The poor guard standing next to her collapsed under the weight and was dropped into the mud. His scream lasted for about a second until a grotesque arm ripped out of the water and wrapped around his neck pulling him under, and then there were 11.  
  
The troll jumped up from out of the water as well did 4 of his kin surrounding the Rear wagon. The guards went to work charging to their friends' aid. Another 4 reared up near the front wagon taking out a guard in the process, and then there were 10. Dapark and Cairenna were going to work drilling the trolls with arrows. "They not working digit." Dapark screamed as he put another arrow in the chest of a near by troll. It sank back into the mud and never reappeared. Cairenna broke open one of the near by crates and began to fire the enchanted arrows into the trolls each one catching a troll ablaze. Soon all the trolls were routed 2 of the guards were dead and 4 were hurt. One of them would never walk again, Hsabcm sat him atop one of the wagons and we threw him a bow, while the other 3 took up posts. Dapark took up one of the pegs as well as Cairenna. Hsabcm took up one peg all by himself and trudged on through the murky water.  
  
The calls of the trolls quickly faded as we attached the wheels to the wagon once again. We continued on into the dark forest, our going was rather easy up until we reached the bridge we were met by 4 ogre guards waiting for us. The battle started as soon as we saw them the ogres charging on in a pure fury. We engaged them as they came charging on Leibelec and Jugger summoned up their Warriors. Soon it was 5 on 4 and the ogres were still pushing us back. Dapark and Cairenna were raining down arrows as the guards charged on. One guard was caught in a rather unlucky spot as he took a troll axe in the hip that threw him into the water. The fish tasting the blood in the water quickly pulled him under, and then there were 9.  
  
The battle quickly ended and the ogres were pushed into the river. We were soon out of the forest, I walked into the mountains of Rathe and I knew the hard stuff had just started. The guards were packed together and the horses were pushed as hard as we could push them. None of us were on foot we all rode along on the wagons. We all kept watch didn't want a giant to blindside us, but the militia just kept watch. On their cards and because of it a well thrown bolder took out two of the poor saps sitting in the back.  
  
The giants came charging on and we just charged on at full strength watching as the two guards recovered just in tome to be flattened by a giants' club, and then there were 7. The horses charged on and the wagons bumped over every little bump one bump knocked the crippled guard off the side and he landed with a thud and yelled for help. Dapark jumped off the wagon bringing a yell up from all of the party he ran back as fast as he could his feet pumping as fast as I had ever to seen him run, but one of the giants running in full stride just stepped on the crippled guard. And then there were 6. Dapark turned on a dime and started sprinting back towards the wagon but he tripped and rolled around on the ground his ankle sprained and tearing open the wound in his foot. "SLOW THEM DOWN DANGIT I WANT MY MAN BACK" I yell at the top of my lungs towards the driver. He shook his head and pushed the horses harder.  
  
Cairenna shook her head and stripped of her heavy armor going down to her leather leggings and an old cloth shirt. She said a little prayer as she jumped off the back of the wagon and charged back to help Dapark to his feet. She picked him up and they both started to run back, but out of no were came the biggest giant I had ever seen he was gaining on the rangers and I looked about for something to help me. My eyes landed on Cairennas' bow and I quickly grabbed it and an arrow. The road was bumpy and it was very likely I would miss but I had to try. I let the arrow fly and it nailed the giant in the eye causing him to trip up and fall forward. "Dive Cairenna dive" Celebiel yelled as the giants started to fall towards them they could not out run his momentum and soon they were both lost under the corpse of the great giant. All of us dropped our heads and mourned the death of our loved ones.  
  
The wagons bumped on as we slowly out passed the giants and I searched our possessions and came across 'The Dagger' It was a mithril blade with the strongest poison forever imbedded in its steel. It was mystically light in any ones hand and had a bit that would kill any who felt it. I swung me legs over and was just about to jump to the ground when Jugger threw me back onto the wagon "you're nuts man you're just plain nuts. Dapark is gone we don't need to lose you too." He said holding me down "we still need you" I just laid there as we pulled out of the mountain pass and came along the great lake of Rathe. We set up camp as the guards made a big raft with which to float across the lake in.  
  
That night wads dull and uneventful we had no mirth floating about the camp. We all just sat and stared at the fire. The night hung low about us and none of the stars came out. It was if nature itself was mourning Daparks death. I looked about the camp to the grim features of all who were present. Juggernaght and Leibelec sat next to each other leaning on each other for support. The dwarf sat alone leaning up against one of the wagons and his helmet pulled down over his big nose.  
  
The paladin stood off to the side of the encampment staring off into the night. I stood and walked up next to her, she shifted some but did not walk away. The night was quiet except for the din made by the guards and the lap of the lake on the shore. "It's quiet to night. Is it now?" I asked making my way to the lake and looking into the water. A small fish, salmon maybe, stared back at me. " Not really ones heart makes to much noise to gain any peace." She said softly, sitting down on a log near by. I nodded my head and sat down next to the water. The fish swam off and I looked up over the lake. A small campfire was barely visible across the lake. "I'm going to miss her." She rambled on. "She was like a sister to me. We grew up together and now she is gone." She said before she began to sob. I stood up and walked over to stand before her. "It's all right she's in a better place now. as well as Dapark." I said dropping a hand onto her shoulder. She shook her head and sighed heavily. I sat down next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder. She didn't pull away but instead she excepted the hug and curled up in my arms.  
  
By the next morning the guards and constructed the three rafts and we were moving the carts onto it when a horn blew off in the distance. We all shrugged it off as nothing more then a signal horn but then none of us noticed that the water stopped washing ashore. All went quiet and the water just sat as we floated across the lake. We had to split what soldiers we had left. The rafts started to drift apart we shrugged it off as just the current but when the driver couldn't turn the raft was when we all went into the water to investigate. We were swimming towards the raft as fast as we could and the 3 guards on the raft pushed with all their might against the current. Then it went under in an instant taking the 3 guards with it as if it had just vanished, and then their were 4. A blue head popped up above the water as is well as 2 others. " Aqua Goblins!" I yelled turning and swimming for the boat the other people turned for the rafts were Leibelec, Hsabcm and 3 guards sat I looked over my shoulder towards the coming goblins they just sat back in the water watching. "Sharks watch for sharks." One of the guards yelled seeing a dorsal fin crest the water. We swam harder, Jugs reaching the raft first and extending his hand back to Celebiel she took it and was soon out of the water. I heard a scream behind me and saw the guard disappear under the water. I started back towards him but when one of arms came back to the surface, missing the rest of his body, and then their were 3. I just swam back and was soon pulled onto the raft. "Not being paid enough for this." Hsabcm said as we drifted off again.  
  
We were soon on the shore and headed out into the Badlands with 2 carts left. The horses pulled on as if not needing a reason to walk. Then it began a Huge down pour that was hard to see through. I looked around in every direction and I couldn't see the horizon my vision just stopped as if there was nothing there beyond the fog. Our first sign of trouble was that the Aviaks weren't about their houses hung beautifully hung from the trees above. Were in flames. We moved on through the rising smoke and steam, Our eyes straining to see any signs of the attack. Then we came across a gnoll that was near death. It wheezed and laughed as we approached, sitting up against a shield that was propped up near by. " Torn Ear will get you." It laughed madly it's head lolling back and the last of it's life draining from it's eyes.  
  
He all looked about at each other trying to understand what it meant. " Torn Ear is the clan of gnolls that plagues split paw." I answered pulling 'The Dagger' from my belt and bringing up my lucky dagger. " We should be on our way they are close by." I finished stalking off into the fog, and another horn blew. We all stood up and looked about, an arrow zipped out of the fog trailing a tail of flame as I flew. It thudded into the chest of one of the guards and set him ablaze, and then there were 3. he fell back onto the wagon behind him and the flames spread. The wagon went up in flames as the gnolls charged on. Celebiel pulled whatever arrows she could off the last wagon and went in to join the battle. We fought side by side not letting up on either of our Opponents. The gnolls retreat after a few minuets of fighting and we fell back to ten to our wounded. Hsabcm ran about healing those who needed it. Jugger and Leibelec stood off to the sides looking out into the fog. The last 3 guards and Celebiel went to work putting the wagon out. Then an arrow cut through the fog and thumped into Leibelecs' chest. We all stared wide-eyed at it for it had went through her armor and now stuck out the middle of her back. She fell to her knees and stared at the arrow denying her death. Jugger caught her as she fell and gently laid her back against the wagon. She let out her last breath staring into Juggs eyes. "Kill them. All of them." Jugger said rising to his feet still staring at his dead sister. "Let none of them live." He said with such a grim tone it sent shivers running down my body.  
  
The gnolls pressed on then and the guards gave up on the wagon and joined the fight. I was fighting against one of the higher-ranking ones. He brandished a short sword lucky dagger to cut a gash across his chest. I smiled at the gnoll realizing his flaws. I feinted with my lucky dagger on his left side which brought the short sword out wide to block it. I laughed madly as I brought 'The Dagger' around and jammed it in his throat. I moved on to my next kill a gnoll with a pole arm. I through his weapon out wide and plumped my dagger into his chest.  
  
I spun about to see the last wagon ablaze. I ran over to help one of the guards who was on his back fending off 2 gnolls but he was caught off guard and was promptly out, and then there was 2. Hsabcm was backed against a tree fending off a gnolls duel whips with his club. I ran to help him but was cut off by another gnoll. " Will this ever end?" I asked myself as I put the gnoll out of his misery. I looked up to Hsabcm and saw it was to late for him the gnoll hand his club and his hand caught in one of his whips and the other was wrapped around the dwarfs' neck. With a viscous tug of the whip Hsabcm sunk to his knees staring at me wide eyed.  
  
I looked around and saw Jugger full in his blood rage cutting down gnolls as he ran on moving father and father away from the wagon. Soon he wore himself out and was caught between three gnolls he killed two before the third but his short sword in Juggers back ending the blood rage instantly. Jugger fell to the ground crying out for another chance. I shook my head and saw another guard go down to a well aimed arrow, and then their was 1. The last of the group were in a tight corner trapped between the burning wagons and the press of the gnolls. I watch in horror as the gnolls pushed on throwing their kin in front of them as shields. As one fell two replaced it the gnolls had plenty of fodder to throw against them until they wore out and made a mistake. I charged in pressing at the back of the gnolls trying to cut through the throng. Then the guard made a mistake fell for a feint that put his sword on the ground. The gnoll took the advantage and quickly lopped off his head, and then their was none.  
  
I charged on trying to save Celebiel cutting through the throngs. I was held back by two gnolls who were bent on holding me back. I fought as hard as I could taking every opening there was and looking up at Celebiel when I could. I looked up after taking out one of the gnolls and saw Celebeil standing still. Propped up on the end of a spear that was sticking from her chest. The gnoll had snuck around her and through the flames, and now he held a fine trophy at the end of his spear. I screamed in rage and went into a rampage cutting down every gnoll that dared to stand before me. The gnolls began the retreat but I managed to catch one. I pinned it to the ground my sword at it's throat. "Who sent you why did you attack us?" I said running my sword across his neck lightly "Me. m... merchant. from moon pay torn ear to attack wagons." It stuttered through its fear. I stood up and planted my boot on it's throat. "Why did this merchant have you attack us?" I said pushing my boot against its throat. " He says to expensive to buy." The gnoll said the last things it said as I crushed it's throat with the heel of my boot and marched off. The rain let off and the fire steamed. I started to walk off but something glowing caught me eye, the last arrow of the cargo. I picked it up and started off towards the bridge. Only then did I relies I was bleeding from a gash on my arm. I came to the bridge and the guards charged out demanding whom I was and why I was coming to the Badlands. I pulled the parchment from my belt and tossed it to him. I walked past him and towards the great spires. The guard nodded and asked me were the wagons were. I pointed to the steam rising off in the distance and stood inside the spires. It was time to collect a debt.  
  
The End 


	2. Story 2

The Debt of Death  
By: Jack .S.  
  
I sat alone in The Haven, one foot casually hung over the side and into the body of water that surrounded the spire. The water churned about my Dark blue skin as if it were a stone in a calm river. I had seen the local Healer about a week before, to see if she could tend to my wounds, but being a Drow had brought me little help from her. She had healed most of my wounds but I still hurt. I had come across an eye patch a few days latter, to cover the scare of my left eye. Something was special about his patch. When I wore it my weapons seemed lighter. My dagger was always light but the mining pick; I now carried as my second weapon, just seemed lighter. I had searched for the merchant whose shipment had gotten my friends killed, as well as twelve of Common ports finest. I had gotten no leads until now. I was told to seek out a Dwarven smith named Crow.  
  
I sighed heavily as I stood stringing Daparks bow over my shoulder. I slide my dagger back into my belt and hung my pick from my pack. I stretched and yawned in the morning sun. I turned to look into it, but as I did a softly glowing arrow slid from my pack and clattered to the ground. It was the last remaining piece of the cargo; my friends had lost their lives for. I had promised their souls and myself. I would deliver it to the rightful owner. I smiled as I picked it up and slid it back into my pack.  
  
The Haven was loud by most standards, but today was quieter then usual. The merchants weren't out haggling and the rift raft weren't about. I limped among the buildings looking for a smiths shop called 'Crows feet'. After I had found the shop I decided to wonder about for a while more browsing the wares of some nearby merchants. When I finally worked up enough nerve to enter the shop.  
  
I walked in through the front door and I was assaulted by and intense heat and the smell of burnt coal and melting metal. A young Dwarf was busily at work pounding away on a brightly glowing sword. She glanced up between pounds of the hammer. " I'll be right with you." She yells over the din. I nodded as I began to look among her wares that were strewn about on shelves and hung from walls. I scratched at my eye patch as she threw her glowing into a vat of cooled water. The resulting steam covered her approach and when it cleared she was standing near the center support beam. Her hair was raven black natural but the sot added to it. She pulled her smock off and hung it on a hook near by. She was tall for a Dwarf, and thinner then most. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me. She wore several bracelets on each arm and two earrings in each ear. She shook her head and wiped her face clean with her sleeve exposing a rosy red nose and cheeks. She grinned as she wiped her hands off on a rag and dropped it into a can nearby. "What can I do for you my friend?" she said as she jumped atop a box and looked me in the face.  
  
" Friend?" I asked, " You call a Drow a friend?" I scratched at my eye patch as she shook her head again.  
  
" The sot of the furnace covers all faces, the heart is all that matters." She said as she pulled a helm from a nearby shelf. It was designed to cover the Left eye with a sheet of metal. Perfectly designed for a person like me. She held it out to me. I shook my head as I sat down on a bench. " I don't need a Helmet at the Moment M'lady. I came here for some info. I need to know if anyone made an order for one of these." I said as I pulled the arrow from my pack as held it before her. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates and I thought they would surely roll form their sockets.  
  
"Why. Yes I think," She said scratching her chin as she thought. I shook my head quietly cursing myself for forgetting my manors.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself," I said as I bowed to the floor " I am Jraxle, part of the merc." I began " no just Jraxle." I finished.  
  
"Well, Just Jraxle." She smiled trying to lighten my mood. " I am Crow, and I don't remember the name of the merchant, but I know of their shop." She said Grabbing a key ring and storming out of the shop. She popped the helm on her head as she passed out the door. I shrugged and followed her out into the street. She turned and locked the door behind me.  
  
A few hours latter we were standing outside an old building. It's stone was cracked and covered with an odd dark brown hue. An odd colored moss seemed to have taken over the building. The front door was guarded by two onyx Golems. Both taller then me but neither seemed to be active. Crow patted me on the back handing me the one eye helm. I looked at the helm then looked up at crow, but she was gone before I had even realized she was gone.  
  
I walked up to the front doors and pushed on them. They swung open with a bang and an old musky smell greeted me. I walked in and the doors slammed shut behind me. The room was large and dimly lit by a fireplace, which burned low in the far corner. Vials and bottles were strewn about on the floor. Some still contained some of the liquid it once held. The shelves were covered in dust and cobwebs, and odd slime hung from the ceiling. It was under furnished with shelves along the walls a counter with a stool at it in the center and a chair placed near the fire.  
  
I saw one long white leg hung over the arm. I approached it but a soft angelic like voice called out " No closer." I froze in place staring at the leg as it swung around to be hidden form view in front of the chair.  
  
" I bring your Cargo from Common port." I said pulling the arrow from my pack. She spun about at the mention of the port city. Her Elvin features were locked in a glare, as she looked me over. Her skin was pale and her red hair hung about her shoulders. Her lips were as pale as her skin but had a red hue to them. She wore no makeup so the bags under her eyes stood out. Her eyes were greenish blue with a dark glow, and her hands were muscled from many years of spell casting.  
  
" I thought it lost, Bah were are my manors." she began, 'where's your makeup', I thought, " I am Karana the alchemist of The Haven." She said as she stood and bowed before me her red hair sweeping the floor and scaring a rat away.  
  
" I am Jraxle the last surviving." I began, as I slowly brought Daparks bow from my shoulder. She caught the movement and a clap of lighting shot from her hand. It thudded into my chest but I managed to stay on my feet. She waved her hand and a gust of wind smashed into me knocking me from my feet. The wind blew me into the door and I quickly rolled to my feet and disappeared into the crowd. Karana spent the next couple hours resetting her traps and devising new ones. I needed the rest anyhow.  
  
I stubble into the Inn I was staying at and collapsed to my knees my chest hurting with ever breath. The gnome barkeep waved for one of the waitresses to help me to my room. As the little gnome hopped the counter grabbing a club and heading for the door to make sure I wasn't followed. I nodded my thanks as the waitress picked me up and I passed out in her arms.  
  
When I came to I was staring at the ceiling in my room. I sat up and scratched at my eye patch again. My head swooned and I almost passed out again. My chest was tightly wrapped and one of my ankles was in a splint. My chest still hurt and I couldn't feel my ankle. I lay back in my bed and looked about my room. A human female was bent over a washbasin her back to me. She turned around and blushed when she realized I was staring she turned for the door. " You need your sleep," she said in such a soft tone.  
  
" Wait" I called sitting up quickly causing my head to swoon again. She turned about her deep brown eyes locking with mine. She grinned and stepped out the door closing it behind her. I shook my head and lay back down her Image locked in my mind. I could still see her well-figured body, and the beautifully dark hair flowing. As if it were a mountain stream over her shoulders and down her back. I fell asleep a moment latter after she had left. My chest still needed time to heal.  
  
I awoke latter that night when a rough hand grabbed me over the mouth. I reached for my dagger but it wasn't there. I opened my eyes wide to see a rather unhappy dwarf standing over me. " You stole my helm" crow whispered sharply into my ear. I shook my head and sat up.  
  
" You gave the helm." I began but the punch from the angry dwarf shut me up.  
  
"Lent it to you blue berry" Crow growled, throwing her hands in the air as she stomped over to a chair and sat down roughly.  
  
" Sorry Crow I'll return it." I said as I grabbed my pack and pulled it open. Crow shook her head and popped to her feet.  
  
" Keep it," she said as she stormed out of my room and stomped noisily down the hall. Drawing a few shouts for quiet.  
  
" Strange little dwarf." I said to the set of eyes looking in at me. The gnome walked in nodding. "Sorry to have caused all the trouble. Dear gnome was just a mix up." I apologized.  
  
" No worries friend. I heard the ruckus from the bar." The gnome threw his thumb over his shoulder. " Someone wants to talk with you." A young woman stepped around the corner her dark hair waving in the light breeze and her brown eyes sparkling in the candlelight. " I believe you've met before." The gnome laughed drawing a rough shove from the women.  
  
"Heard your story from the gnome" She said as she dropped a hand onto the gnomes head. "I am Ava, A ranger by trade." She announced proudly as she bowed in the doorway. I nodded and stood up through the pain and bowed myself.  
  
" I am Jraxle you no doubt know my trade," I said grinning as I looked up. " And what can I do for a lady such as yourself." I finished standing up straight my chest still hurting. I noticed the gnome shifted uneasily. I could guess what was coming next.  
  
" I wish to adventure alongside you." She said grinning the biggest smile as she turned to the gnome. " And why are you still here?" she asked all though we all knew the answer.  
  
"Well." The little gnome began as he popped down into a chair near the window. "I'm just making sure nothing happens to you. At least until you've paid off your debt."  
  
"I couldn't leave you with a debt silly gnome" Ava Laughed roughing up the gnomes hair. " I'll stay until it is paid off. So how bout it Jrax?" The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Leibelec was the last one to have ever called me 'Jrax' and it hit the nerve.  
  
" We'll see in the morning." I said as I fell back into bed and went back to sleep.  
  
My dreams that night were of Leibelec and the last battle in the Common lands. I saw the arrow flying form the fog and hitting Leibelec in the chest. I saw Juggernaght go on his rampage and disappear among the gnolls. I saw Dapark running beside Cairenna, as they were smashed under the giant. Lastly I saw Celebiel, the only women I ever felt close to, propped up on the end of a gnolls spear. I shook the images away and spent the rest of the night dreaming up a plan.  
  
I awoke the next day when I heard yelling from the outside. I jumped to my feet and pulled my armor on my chest didn't hurt as much today. I Turned for the doorway and took a step. I stopped dead when I saw Leibelec standing in the doorway holding a Mug of some murky liquid. I shook my head and wiped my eyes, sliding my hand under the eye patch to scratch at my scar. When I looked back up the image was gone.  
  
I walked down the steps to the front room of the Inn. Everything was in a ruckus. Tables were covered with maps and people were talking of war. I shook my head as men ran all over spreading info from table to table. I looked to the table in the back and saw Juggernaght seated across from Leibelec. I shook my head and looked over at the gnome barkeep. He nodded towards the door. I thanked him looked back at the images at the back table and walked out the door.  
  
People were running all over, some caring buckets of water others caring armfuls of dirt. I followed the throng through the city until we arrived at 'Crows feet' or what was left of it. Bricks were strewn about and a massive fire burned in the middle. I was handed a bucket and shoved towards the fire.  
  
It took almost all day to put the fire out, but once it had stopped the crowd dispersed leaving only me and the ashes." I wonder if Crow's all right?" I mumbled as I absently kicked a stone, or I wished it were a stone. For when the fiery dwarf pulled herself from the rubble she hopped to her feet and I got a sharp punch in the chest that sent a shock of pain coursing over my body. I fell to the ground on my side the fiery dwarf standing over me rubbing her rump.  
  
" Why don't you ask me yourself?" She growled kicking me in the ribs. I let out a sharp breath to hide the groan. She smiled as she turned about digging through the rubble.  
  
"How?" I asked sitting up on my elbows. She didn't seem to register so I repeated myself "How?" She turned to me and stomped her foot causing a gauntlet to launch into the air. She punched out and slid her hand inside perfectly.  
  
"Better off to ask who, and why" she started to dig through the rubble again "Karana visited me last night. She got mad cause I won the argument." Crow growled as she pulled a helm over her head. " I survived because my hearths are fire-proof." She answered patting a stone nearby. I looked up form the rummaging dwarf and saw a dwarf staring wide-eyed at me. His hand and club were wrapped in a whip and another was wrapped around his throat. I tapped crow on the shoulder but the Image faded before she looked up.  
  
" It's time to go visit that wizard." I said as crow looked up. She nodded and pulled a great axe from the rubble. It took me a while to calm crow enough to talk her into going to the Inn, but once I had we were quickly toward it.  
  
I busted in through the door as was met by Ava all dressed up in her battle mail. "I'm coming with you." I shook my head and a few minuets latter I had all the supplies I needed and Crow, Ava, and me were all marching towards Karana's shop.  
  
When we arrived we found the doors thrown wide open. The golems were gone and a weird magic was about the place. Crow let out a wild battle call and charged. I threw my hand out to top her but she was to quick, but no quick enough for a clap of lighting shoot from the portal and knocked crow back. I shrugged helplessly and smiled at Ava. Crow got back to her feet and charged again. This time she was ready for the lighting and she dodged aside and was inside the door.  
  
Soon we all were inside. The room had changed greatly furniture seemed to have come from nowhere for it was strewn about the room. It had a door in the far wall. It swung on one hinge so it was hard to move but soon we were in the next room.  
  
It had bookshelves lying on the floor against the wall and at odd angles. I climbed to the top of one to survey the room. A door was on the far wall, but something else caught my eye. I saw Celebiel propped up on a spear. I shook my head and rubbed my eye with my hand roughly. I looked back but she was still there. "What is it Jraxle?" crow called form bellow.  
  
"A friend" I yelled back as I dropped to the ground and sprinted around the next bookcase to stand before Celebiel.  
  
"Poor sap" crow whispered viewing the paladin.  
  
"Who is she?" Ava asked through a quivering voice. I turned to answer but I suddenly got goose bumps running up my arms. I looked back and saw Celebiel fall to the ground. I took a step towards her but another shiver made me stop. I watched as Celebiel got to her feet and walked towards me.  
  
The door in the back swung open and four figures stepped out. Juggernaght leading the way his body ripped and cut in many places. Leibelec followed closely behind a bloody arrow shaft protruding from her chest. Then came Hsabcm his head lulling about on his shoulders. Then came Karana, her robes flowed about her and her eyes glowed like two emeralds in the morning sun.  
  
"I've brought your cargo." I called pulling the bow from my back. I reached for the arrow but it was gone. "Cargo?" The evil wizard laughed as she walked her hand towards her pets. "You are the cargo." "What's she talking about Jrax?" Ava asked taking a step back. Another shiver went up my back at the sound of my nickname. "They're my friends," I growled grimly. I ripped my mining pick from my belt and pulled 'The Dagger' from my boot. I charged towards the wizard but Juggernaght and Leibelec meet my charge. I feinted a few thrusts before I realized they were just zombies. Juggernaghts swings would over extend his great sword over thrusting. I heard crow growl something about fighting her kin and I could guess who she was fighting. I risked a glance over at Ava and saw her arms were a blur as she fended off Celebiel's thrusts.  
  
I soon realized, as did my allies that you had to behead the things to kill it. For I had drawn one of Juggers swipes into his sisters throat causing her head fly free. Juggers' sword was stuck in her body and it bought me a moment of time. Behind me I heard a sickening noise behind me and knew crow was done with hers. I was about to finish Jug when Ava's scream drew my attention. I looked over to see Ava fall back with a sword stuck in her thigh. "Take this one." I yelled as I charged over to intercept Celebiel. I managed to deflect a killing blow but Ava lost a hand in the process. She screamed and passed out.  
  
A lightning bolt flashed and the fighting beside me stopped. I heard  
two dull thuds and I knew I was alone. "You're still to slow," I growled at the zombie as I brought my pick about for the finishing blow. "Wait" Celebiel wheezed, "I'm not dead." She coughed up some blood as she finished "You are to me," I said as I brought my dagger around and finished the blow. A bolt of lightning hit me and I was thrown to the floor stunned. Karana walked over to stand above me and she grinned pointing a wand in my face. " This one will make you my slave. As it did all your friends." She said wrapping her fingers tighter around the wand. I glared at her as she began to move it around. I felt a pull on my will power and the urge to bow before this lady. I closed my eye and fought for all I was worth. I almost blacked out when it stopped suddenly. I opened my eye and looked up at Karana her wand was splintered. She stared at it wide eyed then threw it aside drawing a dagger from her belt. I smiled and tried to sit up but couldn't my head was foggy and my limbs hurt. She raised her hands high up in the air the daggers carved blade flashing in the dim light. Her arms began the sudden drop but were stopped abruptly when and arrow thudded into one of her hand pinning it to the bookcase. She shook her head then looked about I looked towards the doorway and saw an elf standing his head bandaged as well as his chest and one of his legs. He fumbled with another arrow and fitted it into a bow. I shook my head figuring I was seeing another ghost but the next arrow pinned Karanas' last hand next to her other one. She screamed in pain as I got to my feet and stumbled towards the door. "Dapark My friend." I said grabbing him in a great hug "I'll explain latter," he said as he patted me on the back. I took his bow from him as he handed me the glowing arrow. I thanked him and pointed towards crow and Ava." Help them," I said as I fitted the arrow into the bowstring. "Dang that was a good shot." I mumbled realizing Dapark had hit her hand from quiet a distance. Karana managed to tear a hand free and began to wave it in my direction " Here is your cargo." I yelled as I let go of the arrow. It flew true and hit her solidly in the chest burning through her robe and the chain mail underneath. It kept going tearing through her skin and coming to rest in her evil heart. She glared at me with all the hatred she could muster as the light faded from her eyes.  
  
It took a week for everyone to recover, Ava had lost her hand but now had a two pronged hook in its place. Crow had Taken over Karana's shop and now sold some of the finest metals in the Haven. In that week Dapark and me got up to speed. Seems they had survived the giants' fall but Cairenna was to badly wounded to make it out of the mountains. He had come up earlier the day he saved me. Visited the gnome and found out what I was up to. Ava kept her job as a waitress and I kept my room in the Inn.  
  
A few days latter a tired out dwarf ran into the inn and collapsed on the floor of the Inn. He brought word of a necromancer ring that Karana was a part of, and her superiors were unhappy about her death. Looks like we going to get a visit in the future.  
The End  
  
Special thanks to: All my friends for their input and the great characters. .Also thanks to anyone who reads this I'm open for input. 


	3. The end

An Army of Dead  
Chp.3  
  
By: Jack Shepard  
  
It hadn't been long since the death of the young Wizard, when talk of an army and a coming war. Rumors began to spread that a close knit clan of necromancers were marching on the Haven, rumored to be seeking 'he who killed their own' but then again they were just rumors. Everyone in the haven was over reacting. Only Crow was happy to hear of such rumors. After all war meant weapons, which in turn meant repairs, which for Crow meant money. Her small shop had taken off everyone was trying to get their hands on the best armor and weapons around, All for a rumored war. I didn't care either way I was going to make money Would be the first time in a while, since my last true job was a failure my band was slaughtered like dogs. By the dog men they called gnolls. Shortly after I had found the merchant who had set us up, and killed her with the last bit of cargo I had left. One arrow that was rumored to burn through anything any man could make. It burned right through her chest and right into her heart.  
  
I had made new friends but the emptiness was still there no one could recover from the loss of such loved ones. One was a fiery young dwarf Named Crow she was only in it for herself and those she loved. Rarely ever laughs but has a rage that is beyond any compare. Ava was a young human ranger who was just looking for some excitement in her life. She lost her hand finding it and hasn't changed a bit, although the Device she uses as a hand is rather unsightly. She's still looking for a good adventure, and her deep brown eyes still hold the same fire as the first time I met her. I had come to call the haven my home, and soon I was fitting in as well as a dark elf could. I had worked to make enough money to keep my room, and on my free time I merely looked out my window watching the people in the streets.  
  
I had gotten up early as I always did and headed outside I took the less obvious route and went out the window. No one noticed as I dropped into the crowd and blended in working my way in the direction of Crows shop. I was walking up the steps to her front door when a hammer came whizzing out of nowhere. I caught it as I always did and hooked it into my belt as I entered the show room. Crow came close behind huffing as she always did "One of these times I'm going to kill you." She grumbled as she walked over to the hearth and stoked the fire.  
  
"That would be an odd day indeed." I said as I sat down on my stool "who knows you might get taller too." Crow huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I promptly dropped the hammer on her toe and laughed as she tried to dodge it.  
  
"We got another order for your famous daggers." Crow said as she jumped aside letting the hammer bounce off the floor harmlessly. "Couple hundred. Seems the city guard heard of your craftsmanship." Crow said as she began to beat a bar of mithril into the shape of a dagger's hilt. I nodded my head and went to work myself. A couple hundred wasn't a big order, but I would rather have free time.  
  
I had gotten out of work early already have met today's quota yesterday. I noticed fewer people were out then normal. Seemed the whole haven was asleep. Then I noticed him, an archer, sitting off in the shadows notching an arrow and taking aim my way. I watched him out of the corner of my eye running my finger over the hilt of my throwing dagger. He let fly but I was already in a roll. I came back to my feet a yard behind were the archer had aimed and flipped my throwing daggers out they flew straight out one hit the archer in the chest while the other cut his bow string. He leaned against the alleyway wall and slowly sank to the ground Eyes staring at the hilt of the dagger sticking from his chest. No one on the street seemed to notice let alone care assassination attempts were common in the haven.  
  
I stood to my feet and brushed myself off walking over to the dieing man. I politely waited for the man to die before I ripped my dagger free. I gave up trying to find the second one figuring it must have slid under one of the stones nearby. I looked the archer over, he wore the robes of a caster and his hands were thin and long. His face was blank as if a spell had wiped it clean of any markings. I noticed a pendent hanging around his neck. I reached out slowly to try and break it free. The corpse jerked violently causing me to stab it another time and jumping to my feet watching confused as the corpse got to it's feet and began to walk off. I watched it as it walked off looking confused. "Damn Necros." I grumbled as I began to follow the corpse. It took all the back ways, but every once in a while it would wonder out in the streets and I would have to follow it closer to prevent losing sight of it. I got odd looks from everyone who passed by; after all I was following a corpse.  
  
I followed it down an alleyway. I pulled my weapons from my belt knowing it was a dead end and likely a trap. Suddenly the corpse just dropped to the ground. I spun about in time to take a fist to the face. As I started to black out I saw A familiar face looking over me. "But... You're Dead." Where the last words to escape my mouth before I blacked out.  
  
When I came to I was in an old sewer drain chained to a grate. My vision was blurry but as it cleared I saw Karan standing over the smoking pot. As two humanoid like figures ran about grabbing supplies and dropping them in. It was deathly quiet in the chamber except for the occasional splash of a component being dropped into the pot. I heard nothing else and felt Ice cold. I let my Neck relax and my eyes went down looking down at the water. Then I realized it, I had a hole in my chest the size of a gnomes head and I had no heartbeat. I let out a silent gasp that sounded more like a scream of fear and hatred. Karan spun about and eyed me wickedly her smile almost taking in her ears. "You're awake at last my toy." Karan said as she walked over to me.  
  
"What have you done?" I said still staring at the hole in my chest. She laughed madly seeing my discomfort  
  
"I merely made the score even." She said as she stuck her hand through my chest and shook on the grate. It shook and so did I "See it's not an illusion." She said laughing again. She pulled her robe back exposing the dead flesh underneath and the broken arrow shaft sticking from her chest. "It still burns Jraxle. It still burns for your death but we can't give it your death yet. No I'm not done with you yet. I have better things to do then kill you." She mumbled to herself scratching her chin as her eyes darted back and forth.  
  
"Why am I still alive?" I asked managing to move an arm although my muscles hurt with every effort.  
  
"Magic" Karan chimed happily as she threw her arms open wide her robe falling to the water. She spun about exposing her back which had been rotten and maggot ridden her backbone was clean and her shoulder blades stuck out from the flesh. "Besides we need you for something special but we can't have you dead now can we. Bring the vial." She said snapping a hand out behind her. One of her helpers ran over to her and handed her the potion. I noticed this one was shaped like a women but she had no face and her eyes were pure white. I shook my head wondering how someone could end up like that. "Here drink it'll revive you." Karan said as she put the vial to my lips. I kicked out sharply hitting the broken arrow shaft and driving it deeper into her body. She howled with pain and fell back smashing the vial in the face of the helper standing be hind her. The helper staggered as the magic soaked in then fell into the pot.  
  
A huge puff of smoke went up from the pot, and using it as cover I managed to get myself free from the grate and stumbled out of the room. "That'll do Jraxle." Came Karans haunting voice. "You're free to go." She finished. " Just don't run into any of my friends" Her haunting laugh followed me out of the sewer and rang in my ears as I fell form the drain and landed in the lake.  
  
Ava rolled out of bed and hit her head on the nightstand. Her eyes popped open at the sharp pain and sat up looking about her room as she rubbed the bump on her head. Something had woken her up but she wasn't sure why. She got to her feet and slid the gnomish device onto the stubble of her arm she flexed her arm and tested the mechanism. She had been working with it and now she could spread the hooks far enough to fit and arrow. She had lost her hand battling alongside Jraxle, and ever since Jraxle said he owed her, his. Until one day her boss, Xer, had been kind enough to fashion the mechanism together for her. Saying the whole time he couldn't lose his best waitress.  
  
She pulled on her leggings and managed to get into a lose tunic. She walked out the door of her room and rambled down the steps and into the tavern. Xer was scrubbing the bar trying furiously to get one of the deep stains out. Dapark was seated across from the gnome sipping his drink and taking pride in driving the poor thing nuts. Ava straightened her tunic and brushed the wrinkles out of her pants. Dapark looked her way and nodded. She nodded back slightly as she sat down on an old barstool. Xer walked down to her hopping from the box he was standing on to the floor and up onto another one. Ava smirked as she relished why the Inn was called "The popping Gnome". "Slept well I hope" Xer said as he stopped in front of her. He gave Ava her morning Ale as he always did and she sighed heavily.  
  
"Daparks up early." She stated to herself more then to the gnome. Xer just smirked as the old ranger sat down next to Ava. "Something awoke me..." Dapark began but was interrupted when crow burst through the front door. She was bleeding badly and she huffed a few times before she collapsed on the floor. Xer was at her side in a matter of seconds and he went about trying to lift the dwarf back onto her feet.  
  
"We're under attack." She gasped between breaths. She looked up at Dapark as he ran over to her side a look of fear on her face. She passed out a second latter.  
  
"Take her to a room and tend her wounds." Dapark said grimly motioning for Ava and Xer to attend to crow. Xer nodded and began to lift the dwarf onto his back and stumble up the stairs. Ava looked at the gnome as he parted then back at Dapark as he put on his weapons and Cloak.  
  
"I'm coming with you." She said as she grabbed her bow and swung her quiver onto her back. Dapark just sighed and shook his head as he walked out the door.  
  
Sounds of battle were clear as day even though the battle wasn't in the city yet. The streets were littered with the wounded, dead, and dieing. Ava hopped the fence of the stable and ran into the stables. She hopped atop her big black horse and petted it gently on the side of the neck. Dapark had a head start since his horse was always ready to ride bear back. "Catch up to him Stag." She whispered into the horses' ear. The horse reared up on its hind legs and bolted out of the stables.  
  
She was on the outskirts of the haven when she finally caught glimpse of Dapark stood by the big iron doors talking to a guard, who was taking count of the wounded as they filtered out of the service tunnel. She wondered why the Guard was out of the battle but she quickly guessed why he seemed to be blind. 'Perhaps he got lucky enough to dodge a sword but not lucky enough to save his vision who knows' She though to herself as she dropped form her horse and ran over to Dapark. Then a scream erupted from the tunnel and a young man, No older then 16, came bearling out an axe buried in his shoulder. She watched the tunnel closely and for a second nothing truly happened. Until the ugliest troll she had ever seen emerged from the tunnel and yelled in rage charging towards her. She lifted her bow but before she could even begin to fit an arrow three arrows hit it solidly in the chest and it fell away.  
  
Dapark sprinted for the tunnel jumping over the corpse bow still in hand. Ava fitted an arrow and followed through. When she emerged from the other side she was standing on the side of a massive canyon. No stars were out and the moon was hidden. As if the battle itself had scared them off, and the way it looked form where she stood they had a right to be scared. She could not tell friend from Foe it all just seemed to be a surging mass. The she saw something interesting a haven guard was charging into battle holding a halberd only he wasn't holding it. It was simply stuck through his body. "Zombies..." Dapark muttered. "... I hate Zombies... Aim for the head Ava." He said as he let an arrow go into the throng. She watched as the tide slowly shifted and the haven guards fell back to try and defend the ramp.  
  
"Protect the gates let none of them through." Came a call from the front. " We are the last defense. If they break through nothing will be standing between them and our families." The voice yelled. It was meet by a cheer from the whole line and they began to push back. Dapark put his bow away and charged on to help. Ava went to follow but a punch to the back dropped her to the ground. She heard the strum of a bowstring then again. She felt her head resting in a pull of blood. Hers maybe she couldn't tell. Her vision blurred and she heard one more strum before she blacked out.  
  
Crow jerked to a sitting position screaming out in fear. She had been out cold since she had last walked into the Inn. Her head was wrapped tightly and her arm was tied to a wooden splint. A scream came from outside the door and a thud was heard. Then the door burst open and a zombie stumbled for her. She grabbed a tray form the table and smashed it over the head. It collapsed to the ground and stopped moving. The hall was Slippery and had a sickening Dark red hue to it. "Blood?" Crow asked herself as she stuck her head out her door. Dead bodies were everywhere. She heard no noise except for the sickening drip drop of blood. Everything was still, but then she heard a whimper and on closer examination she saw a crooked nose sticking out from a slit in the floor.  
  
Crow lifted her foot and stomped on the little thing. Xer screamed out throwing the slat aside and jumping to his feet. "Yellow bellied Gnome." Crow yelled, "Where is my armor." Xer pointed to a near by door holding his nose trying to stop the blood flow. Crow burst through the door and stopped on the inside looking around. It was dark and a thin layer of dust covered the floor. Except for the trail of gnome sized footprints leading over to the closest. Crow ran over and ripped the closest open. Her hammer and armor were placed on the shelves and her boots sat under them. She pulled them on quickly and was about to head back out into the hall when Xer screamed out followed quickly by a dull thud. Crow shivered figuring the Gnome dead and looked around for an escape. Her eyes fell on the window.  
  
She was airborne and through it before she gave any thought of where she was going to land. She landed on something soft and rolled to her feet the street was littered with dead bodies. Some of which were simply hacked apart. She bit back the urge to vomit and rushed on. Her eyes fell on a Drow male curled up in the gutter. She about fell over when she relished who it was.  
  
I looked up at Crows face her Head was tightly wrapped and she was covered in blood. "We need to get out of this city." She said grabbing my tunic and pulling me to my feet. I shrugged and started to sink back down. "What is with you?' She yelled in my ear as she kicked me in the side.  
  
"I'm dead." I said staring at the ground in front of me.  
  
"Bullshit" She screamed as she pulled me back to my feet and began to haul me off down the street.  
  
"You don't understand..." I began but she cut me off  
  
"NO! You don't understand... Dapark and Ava went to fight." Crow screamed as we veered around a corner.  
  
"Ava..." I whispered to myself "Dapark." I yelled at the top of my lungs as we approached the great Iron doors.  
  
"Yes Dapark, don't tell me you've lost your mind." Crow grumbled as we got to the big iron bound door. It hung lose on its hinges as if some great giant had busted through, and the ground was littered with the bodies of the dead. I cringed as I relished the grass wasn't green. "Holy smokes..." Crow said staring at the great doors. The bodies were piled atop each other as if the guards were using their comrades for high ground. Then one shifted and moaned. Crow whipped her hammer back but I caught her arm as it began to speak.  
  
'Wait" The young guard said. "I'm still alive, but barely"  
  
"Why are you still alive?" I asked helping the guard sit up right  
  
"I was spared to bring a message to you. Karan has your friends." He said as his head lolled funny and the young guard passed on  
  
"Karan?" Crow said questioningly. "I thought you kill..."  
  
"She lives... but not for much longer." I said in such a grim tone it reminded me of Juggernaght. I grabbed a halberd from the dirt near by for I just relished I only had my dagger had lost my mining pick a while back. I ran on Crow following as close as she could. I followed the same path the zombie had taken. I knew I was getting close for some reason I could feel it. I motioned for Crow to hold back as I stepped into the shadows and snuck around the corner. Three Haven guards stood in the alley way milling about. I couldn't tell if they were dead or not, but before I got a chance to ponder on it they turned towards me and rushed at me full speed. "Zombies." I said answering my question.  
  
I swept my halberd to the side and brought it back taking the first zombie down. I felt a rush of power from the weapon and it seemed to be lighter in my hands. I brought the halberd up in and arc and took the second zombie in the ribs. I forced the Blade on feeling the power surge. "I'm liking this weapon." I said as I began to bring it back around but a hammer flashed in fronnt of my face and smacked the third zombie in the face.  
  
"Stealing all my fun." Crow said foaming at the mouth.  
  
"You are in no condition to fight." I smiled but it quickly faded when Crows foot connected with my shin. I pulled my halberd free and lead on limping the rest of the way. Soon I was standing over the corpse in the Alleyway. "Cover my back," I said as I began to hit the ground hit my fists. Crow nodded and stayed back to protect the entrance to the alleyway. I heard a soft thud and began to Dig in that spot.  
  
"Might want to hurry." Crow said as she smashed a zombie in the face "They're getting close." She finished wiping the gore form her hammer. I nodded and I began to dig deeper. My finger hit something hard and I wrapped my hand around it and pulled. I couldn't make it budge. I rushed back to Crow as the zombies fell atop her.  
  
"It's stuck." I yelled as I took the zombie full force. Crow nodded and ran back towards the hole I had dug.  
  
"I'll get it" She called as she got on her knees and began to pull and grunt. I was swiping Zombies aside experiencing the full rush of power from my weapon. I was constantly being pushed back being forced to take a step back for every zombie I killed. I heard metal on stone as crow grunted throwing the grate aside with a grunt. She dropped down and landed with a splash. I turned and dropped into the hole holding my halberd straight up as the ground rushed past my nos. I landed on Crow and kept running. Crow got up to her feet and ran after me. Either to catch up to me or beat me to a bloody pulp for using her as a stepping stool.  
  
I rushed around a corner and almost fell off a ledge overlooking a drainage pool. Crow tackled me from behind and we dropped into the muck bellow with a splash. She rolled atop me grabbing the color of my tunic. She shook me hard. "Never ever step on my back again." She screamed. " Quiet crow." A voice called from off to the side. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and saw Dapark standing not to far off to the side. Crow popped to her feet and stormed over to Dapark.  
  
"Don't you ever tell me to shut up." Crow screamed. Just then the whole room lit up as a purple bolt shot up to the ceiling. Karan was at its source surrounded by a score of zombies.  
  
"Jraxle... How good to see you" She boomed as the zombies rushed towards us. She sat as if on air and began to watch laughing madly. Ava was closest to her propped up on a flat stone her head wrapped in Daparks tunic. She shifted some and tried to stand but one of the zombies sensing her movement picked her up and carried her back to Karan who began to wave her hands over her.  
  
"Five to one was good odds." Dapark mumbled...  
  
"But twenty to three is even better" Crow yelled as she charged forward Hammer leading the way. She swiped one zombie to the side pushing it into the muck. I followed closely Killing any zombies that survived Crows charge. Dapark Stood behind us shooting arrows into the throng. The zombies were dropping as fast as we could drop them. Crow took a blow to the face when her hammer didn't stop on the zombies skull instead just kept going. She fell to her knees and she was quickly scooped up. The zombies carried her back to Karan who now had Ava standing at her side watching the fight blankly. A zombie popped up before me his sword held up high. I brought my Halberd up to block but the sword cut through digging into my shoulder and dropping me to my knees. I looked up at the zombie as it brought its sword up to finish me off. It began its swing and I stared at it accepting my death.  
  
Then a blade flashed over my head and took the zombie from his feet. Dapark ripped his sword free and charged on. Soon no zombies stood and Dapark was a leap away form Karan. Karan laughed madly as she simply flicked her wrist tearing the rangers soul from his body. I looked on in horror as Daparks body crumbled to the ground. I looked around for anything I could use to end this. I saw Daparks bow sticking in the muck but I could not see his quiver. I dove over to it and ripped it free. Karan Laughed madly as crow and Ava stumbled towards me. I looked around franticly for anything I could shoot at her. I reached for my dagger but it wasn't there. "Dammit" I whispered under my breath. Then I found it an arrow shaft but I had no time to wonder if it was whole. I tensed me leg as Ava got closer then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and heard Dapark's voice. "Kill her and her magic will undone. It's to late for me, but not for our friends."  
  
"How?" I asked the parting spirit.  
  
"How? Jraxle?" Karan laughed "... I am all powerful," She rambled on. Then I heard Daparks parting words "I kept one too" I thought it over for a moment absently bringing my hand up to feel the hole in my chest. "Yes Jraxle. ALL my magic." Karan Jibbed as the zombies stopped in front of me. "I'm keeping you alive." You're a survivalist. I know your memories. You can't kill me." She said slowly basking in the glow of her victory. "You killed your best friends, and brought about the demise of your own lover. You only care about yourself. I know you." Karan Finished crossing her hands over her chest. "Join me and I'll let you live. Who knows maybe even free your friends. That is... If they wish to join me as well."  
  
I kicked my foot up and caught the arrow and pulled it back into the string. "Then you surly know you'll die first." I screamed letting the arrow Go. It streaked out kitting Karan in between the eyes pinning her to the wall behind her. "Come... back form that... Bitch." I said coughing up a mouthful of blood. I fell to my knees watching as Karans head erupted into flames and her screams slowly died away. I fell back into the muck my vision fading. I looked up into Ava's pained face tears streaming down her face. Crow stood beside her a saddened look on her face. She nodded grimly and Ava began to bawl harder.  
  
They watches, hunkered over his motionless body, as the last of his life force faded away. Jraxle Died with a smile on his face. He had never planned on dieing had it been him a year ago his friends would be dead and he would be standing over them laughing. Something in him had changed he wasn't sure what but he didn't care. He died with honor. Crow dropped a comforting hand on Ava's shoulder "We better get going. There may still be fighting in the city." Ava nodded finding Jraxles' Dagger once again on his belt and grabbing Daparks bow from his grasp.  
  
Crow sat in the tavern of the popping gnome watching Ava going about her chores. Xer had died so by the right of the law Ava now owned the inn. She refused to change the name but Crow didn't care as she watched as the first people walked in through the front door. Most went straight to the fireplace and admired the weapons hanging over it before they went to take a seat. Ava had hung the legendary dagger of Jraxle, The marksmen bow of Dapark, and the magic arrow. In honor of their defense of the haven the captain of the guard had a plague maid that read ' with these weapons Jraxle and Dapark slew Karan the undead leach and her undead army in the northern most sewer drain.' Crow smiled as she remembered the popularity the Mercenary had gotten.  
  
She stood up smiling and went through the back door and into the backyard. Two Tombstones sat in the back yard. One read 'here lies Jraxle.' And the other ' ... and his buddy Dapark.' She smiled looking back at the two figures sitting at the table in the back. "Can I get you boys anything?"  
  
"We'll be fine Lady Crow but thanks." Said the dark elf as he continued his conversation with the Human sitting across from him...  
  
Now you have to ask yourself. Is it over? If you say yes then ask yourself why is it over? I'm not here to tell you what to think just keep you're mind open, and you'll see  
  
The End  
  
By: Jack Shepard  
  
Thanks To Rex for letting me base the gnome after him (Xer)  
Thanks to A. Wooten for letting me base Ava after her  
Thanks to Sammie Fluck for letting me base Crow after her  
Thanks To My buddy Dapark for letting me base Dapark after him  
And thanks For Kara for being Evil and letting me base Karan after her  
Thanks for reading LATTER 


End file.
